


Broken Rules

by idonthavelungs



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idonthavelungs/pseuds/idonthavelungs
Summary: When they started this "relationship" it was a mistake, but then it kept happening, something can only be called a mistake so many times before that word becomes meaningless. So they made it an arrangement, with a list of rules, rules they can't seem to follow.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	1. how it started

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you Izzy, the best beta ever. 
> 
> This is obviously set during the Chester Hardwick episode, an episode that very much fueled my thirst for Hotch.

“Haley wants me to sign the divorce papers uncontested, so nobody wastes money on lawyers,” Hotch sighs, fingers gripping the wheel.

“You don’t want to?” Spencer asks quietly, still sensing the anger.

“What I want I’m not gonna get.” Hotch’s knuckles are turning white from the pressure of his grip, his other hand tapping persistently against his thigh. 

“What do you want exactly?” Spencer pushes, even with his instincts telling him to leave it alone.

“I want this to be over,” Hotch laughs, completely dry and humorless, “I want my son back.”

“What about Haley?” Spencer asks before he can stop himself.

“What about her?”

“You said you want your son back, nothing about Haley.” Spencer bites his lip, hoping he isn’t breaking their _no inter-team profiling_ rule too much.

“Being without her has given me time to have some realizations, I don’t think I’d take her back if she wanted it,” Hotch admits, his grip on the wheel relaxing ever so slightly.

“Realizations,” Spencer repeats, not a question, but obviously curious.

“She was never okay with my job, but Jack was the breaking point, suddenly she wanted to say everything she’d kept bottled up for years,” another dry laugh, “I guess I’m just a bad profiler, those years of emotional distance and bad sex make more sense now.”

“You’re not a bad profiler, Hotch,” Spencer tries his best to sound comforting, reaching over and placing a hand on Hotch’s leg just below the hand that had finally stopped its anxious tapping, “love is something known to cloud judgement.” His hand lingers, way too long for it to just be a comforting gesture anymore. Hotch moves his hand down to touch Spencer’s, covering it completely.

“Thanks, Reid,” Hotch’s lips twitch a little bit, giving a small, but genuine smile, “I know I’m not fault free, but Haley’s family has been blaming me entirely, thanks for not doing that.”

“Of course not, Hotch. I know you, you’re a good man, you deserve someone who can understand that.” The hand over Spencer’s squeezes, Hotch’s breath shifting.

Hotch’s hand is moving now, dragging Spencer’s hand up his thigh. He puts Spencer’s hand right in the middle of his legs, his eyes are still focused on the road, as if he isn’t aware of what he just did. The hand leaves Spencer’s, Hotch is driving with both hands on the wheel and Spencer’s hand is still between his boss’ legs. For a second Spencer can’t think, a million possible scenarios going through his head.

Before he can talk himself out of it he unbuttons Hotch’s pants, tugging the zipper down. Black briefs, Spencer never thought about what kind of underwear Hotch would like, but yeah, black briefs are very _him_. He drags his fingers over the bulge, a loud exhale coming from Hotch. Against his better judgement, he leans over, allowing his tongue to run over the bulge just as his fingers had, Hotch’s reaction this time is more of a breathy moan.

This is dangerous, Spencer knows that, but he threw logic out the window the second he let Hotch grab his hand. Using his mouth won’t make it anymore awkward than it already is, that’s what he tells himself as he pulls Hotch’s cock out. It’s not something most people expect, but Spencer’s good at sucking dick, years of experience will generally do that. He takes Hotch in his mouth, all the way down, Hotch’s hand comes down to grip his hair. 

The movement of the car stops, Spencer can recall multiple backroads around where they were, it’s a good assumption that Hotch pulled over on one of them.

Judging by Hotch’s grip on his hair and the wrecked noises coming from him, Haley never did this, it almost fills Spencer with pride to know he’s probably giving Hotch the best blowjob he’s ever gotten. He’s heard women complain about blowjobs, acting like they’re a chore, that’s not how Spencer sees it. Spencer loves having his mouth full, the weight on his tongue, a hand in his hair, the sounds he can pull from someone as they come down his throat, to him, it’s a privilege. 

“Spencer,” Hotch’s voice is wrecked, but it’s clearly a warning. It’s Spencer’s favorite way to hear his name, he doesn’t pull off, he never does. Hotch comes, the taste flooding Spencer’s mouth, he swallows all of it. When he moves back to his seat he can only imagine how he looks, hair messed, lips red and slick with a mix of spit and come. 

They don’t talk, not when Hotch is tucking himself back into his pants, not when Spencer pulls the visor down to look in the mirror, they don’t even talk when they get back to Quantico. They only speak again when they’re called for the next case, the talking is only about the profile. 

The case turns out to be stressful, stressful enough to distract Spencer’s mind from the awkwardness. When they get back, Hotch calls him into his office, blinds shut, a request to lock the door behind him. They have a small discussion, talking about what happened, telling each other it can never happen again. Spencer still ends up on his knees under Hotch’s desk, despite everything they've just said.

Once again they don’t talk afterwards, even though there’s a lot they should talk about. What they’re doing is inappropriate, for many different reasons. Spencer’s just considering it a mistake, well two mistakes, he wasn’t thinking and made stupid decisions. On some deep down level, he wants it to happen again, but it can't, it _won't._


	2. the rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to introduce the rules, but couldn't figure out how to make that its own chapter so here's some extra porn y'all.

It happened again, and again, and again. The fourth time is when it became more than just Spencer on his knees. Hotch had called him, asked him if he was free to come over. He ended up bent over the desk in Hotch’s home office, he got fucked _hard_ and he loved it.

Spencer comes up with the rules after the fifth time, realizing they need to have boundaries or else it'll send them both spiraling. The rules are simple enough, a way to keep them from getting emotionally attached.

_Rules_

  1. _No kissing_
  2. _Always have protection for penetrative sex_
  3. _Never sleep in the same bed_
  4. _No sex at work_
  5. _No jealousy_



He decides to wait until the next time Hotch calls to bring up the rules.

Hotch, of course, calls on their next day off, Spencer had already predicted that. When he walks into Hotch’s apartment he holds out the piece of paper, sitting on the couch as Hotch quickly scans it. 

“I believe we've already broken one of these,” Hotch’s face has a hint of amusement on it, “ _twice_.”

“For the future,” Spencer clarifies, “having sex in the workplace is irresponsible and inappropriate.”

Hotch hums in agreement, throwing the paper onto the coffee table, “I guess we haven't discussed this much.” 

“Which is understandable, our previous relationship becoming this is a drastic change, it's expected to be awkward.” Spencer stares at his hands in his lap, knowing his cheeks are heating up.

The feeling between them suddenly shifts, Spencer’s cheeks are still warm, Hotch’s gaze is burning through him. Hotch looks hungry for him, like he already knows every possible way he can take Spencer apart.

“So, the no kissing rule,” Hotch says, moving closer to Spencer on the couch, “does that apply everywhere, or just on the lips?” He’s as close as he can get now, his breath hot against the side of Spencer’s neck, one hand on his leg.

“Just the lips.” He finally looks at Hotch, his eyes are glued to Spencer's neck.

“Good,” Hotch whispers, he gently tugs on Spencer's hair, baring his throat. Lips find his pulse, teeth scraping over it hard enough to pull a whimper from him. Hotch continues leaving sloppy kisses on his neck, biting, but never hard enough to leave marks.

“How do you want it?” Hotch asks, his voice low next to Spencer’s ear. The hand on his leg inches higher, rubbing his thigh, teasing dangerously close to his cock. 

“I don't care, just fuck me,” it practically comes out as a moan, breathy and desperate, he'd be embarrassed if he wasn't so focused on Hotch touching him.

“Yeah, I can do that,” Hotch moves and it takes Spencer a moment to register the loss of contact, looking to Hotch for an explanation, “I'll be right back.”

It takes less than a minute for Hotch to come back, holding a bottle of lube and a condom. Next thing Spencer knows he's off the couch and being all but slammed against the wall, _fuck,_ Hotch is strong. Spencer gets enough time to get comfortable, as comfortable as someone can get with their forehead against a wall, before Hotch has his pants down and two fingers in him. Then three fingers, his pace speeding up, Spencer’s body is fucking melting. 

The clothes he's still wearing are sticking to him uncomfortably, everything is too warm, but he just heard Hotch tear the condom wrapper and he's fine dealing with a little heat. Especially with one of Hotch’s hands bruising his skin, the other lining himself up, pushing into Spencer. He tries to push himself back, too impatient for Hotch's slow approach. They've done this before, but Hotch is still careful, as if Spencer can't handle it. Sure Hotch is big, _proportional to the rest of him,_ but he knows Spencer can take it.

“Come on, Hotch,” he whines. That gets him what he wants, Hotch pushes all the way in, _finally_ fucking him right.

Heavy breathing and Spencer’s soft moans fill the room, the sound of skin on skin over it all. Spencer can barely think anymore, repeating Hotch’s name as he comes. Hotch thrusts into him one last time, cursing and holding onto Spencer's hips. 

After a moment of calming down, Hotch pulls out, disposing of the condom and putting himself back together the best he can. Spencer does the same, still feeling uncomfortable in his clothes, but looking forward to a shower once he arrives home. They share an awkward goodbye, unable to look each other in the eye, even after what they just did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated, love y'all. <3


End file.
